Nina (Breath of Fire IV)
Nina is a protagonist within Breath of Fire IV. She is the princess of Wyndia and a member of the Wing clan. Appearance and Personality Because she was mostly sheltered living as a princess, Nina can come off as a bit naive. Regardless, she is kind and possesses a strong determination to accomplish her goals in finding her missing sister Elina and help Ryu. Some of her personal thoughts are used to narrate the story. Nina admires her beautiful sister, and desperately seeks to bring her home. Unlike most of her previous manifestations, this Nina is shown to openly express more that she cares about the struggling Ryu. When empire forces slaughtered a village of innocents, the sudden surge of anger in Ryu triggered the awakening of his Kaiser power. He went on a nearly uncontrollable rampage and easily decimated the empire forces. Nina, knowing full well at how dangerous it was to approach Ryu at the time, was brought to tears and completely disregarded her own safety and rushed towards him. She managed to calm Ryu by throwing her arms around him, begging for him to cease his actions. Shortly after this, she learned the reason behind Ryu's uncontrollable rage: he was incomplete. From this point on, she realized that next to finding her sister, helping Ryu was also her top priority. Similar to her previous incarnation, Nina is not afraid of Ryu's transformations, or dragons in general. She may express shock or surprise, but not outright fear. The only exception to this is when Ryu and his Kaiser form went berserk, where she openly admits she was afraid. But both before and after the event, she shows no fear toward his dragon forms or any other dragons in general. At the conclusion of the story, Nina begins worrying when she learns that Ryu might disappear for good. In the official Breath of Fire IV manga, she was shown to shed tears when she thought Ryu was gone for good after Fou-Lu absorbs him. Because of a mistranslation in the English version, Nina's feelings toward Cray as an older brother was mistakenly translated to be that she was in love with him. This caused confusion among the western crowd. However, the Japanese version did not contain such dialogue. Story Nina is first seen with Cray, riding a sandflier over the desert, when a dragon attacks the ship, leaving them stranded. Cray decides to stay behind to guard the wreck while Nina goes to the nearest town for help. On the way, she stumbles upon a crater, with a dragon emerging from it. In the crater, she also finds a naked young man named Ryu. He agrees to accompany her, so she hands him the King's Sword for protection. While traversing the cliffs, she slips and falls, with Ryu heroically trying to rescue her. It was in vain as Nina was able to use her wings to float down, while Ryu landed on his face. They spend the night in a small cave before reaching Sarai in the morning. It his here they learn where to find busted sandflier parts to repair theirs. However, when they return with the parts, they are attacked by an imperial commander and his spirit monster Joh. Nina fights Joh, and the commander tries to kidnap her, recognizing Nina as the Princess of Wyndia, though Ryu intervenes, breaking the King's Sword as an end result. The two of them flee from the Imperial troops and head to Chamba. In Chamba, they learn about the hex infecting most of the town. It is here Ryu and Nina meet Ershin, who agrees to guide them through the hex-infested area. After battling with the Skullfish and escaping the hexed area, Ershin joins the party. The party reunites with Cray. After a dream of future events through Ryu's Dragon's Eye, the party decides to head to the Imperial side to find Nina's missing sister, Elina. The party travels to the Dam and get permission to cross it. However, they learn that a dragon is attacking the sluice gates, which eventually causes a giant mud wave that wipes out the Dam. The party narrowly escape the mud wave. A short time later, they encounter an old woman near a small ledge over the mud sea. By "giving" her 100 zenny, she sings them a song about the Endless, which Cray dismisses as nonsense. In Battle In a likely nod to the original Nina, this incarnation of Nina takes up the mantle of healer once again. Like her two previous incarnations in the Breath of Fire series, she still remains a specialist in offensive magic. Her strength and defense are by far the weakest in the party. However, she has the highest AP, intelligence, agility and magic resistance parameters. Her spells are comprised of wind element offensive magic, support magic, and healing. Regardless of the intelligence parameter, she is second to none when it comes healing party members. Whether you acquire powerful spells from monsters or Masters, she is a worthy candidate. Since Nina is limited to only wind element attack magic, allowing her to acquire monster skills or spells of other elements makes her as versatile as Ursula in the spellcasting department. As fitting for her main attack magic, her element background is wind and she takes more damage from earth-based abilities as a result. In the back row, Nina will sometimes use Cheering when the front row is taking too much damage, which results in some small group healing without any AP spent. Gallery Pung' tap.jpg Kwanso.jpg Ahm Fen.jpg BoFIV NinaPortrait 2.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 3.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 4.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 5.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 6.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 7.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 8.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 9.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 10.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 11.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 12.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 13.png BoFIV NinaPortrait 14.png Bof4-nina3.jpg Bof4-nina2.jpg Trivia *Nina is scared of rats and sea lice. She also hates broccoli. Category:Breath of Fire IV Protagonists Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Wing Clan